


La belle, la perfectly swell romance

by pickyourselfupfred



Series: Fred and Ginger forever [13]
Category: Astaire/Rogers RPF, Fred Astaire/Ginger Rogers Movies
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 03:50:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3160133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickyourselfupfred/pseuds/pickyourselfupfred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The kiss tease in the movie can be so frustrating for those who love Fred and Ginger. It frustrated me so this was the result.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La belle, la perfectly swell romance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OldMoviesAreIt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldMoviesAreIt/gifts), [Samantha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha/gifts).



After their refreshing excursion they were so ready to film their opening dance ‘Pick Yourself Up’. They breezed through the song, trying hard not to laugh when he pretended an inability to co-ordinate the movements she taught him. They loved doing the falls – sure they’d have bruises but they could almost be on top of each other. By the time they filmed the routine they were both a little high on the natural adrenalin of knowing how well they danced together. Ginger, particularly, admired Fred’s integrity as a choreographer by starting the dance with the first steps of the lesson; three steps to the left, three steps to the right and turn. The dance flew by as they expressed their nonchalance, exhilaration and mastery of a joyous routine and as the music picked up they moved even faster together. At the conclusion of the take the studio erupted – these hard guys who had seen everything, had watched a dance that moved them with it’s technical ability and two dancers who were supremely on top of their game.  
‘Boy that was good’, said Fred as they exited, then led her back onto the set for a round of applause from everyone. 

Life couldn’t be better for them at this time but because of various family commitments that even Fred couldn’t get out of, he’d been unable to be at Ginger’s place after work for a whole week. She understood, thank God, but he realised how much his heart ached for her even with these small separations. What made it worse was that they were now at one of one of the busiest times in shooting and what with hair, make up and wardrobe, seeing each other privately, even for a few minutes, seemed to be impossible. They’d be back together tonight so the thought was something to thrill them all day. 

Fred had caught her just out of make up early that morning. He couldn’t even kiss her as that would ruin the make up, so he held her hands and said, ‘I’ve missed you so much this week. Missed your warm skin next to mine and the taste of your body’.  
‘I’ve missed the best lover in the world and lying in your arms’.  
Fred could say no more as she was called to wardrobe just then and he kicked against a nearby wall in a very un-Fred like way. He didn’t have long to sulk, as he too had to go to the various departments to get ready for shooting.

They met up again on the set for Fred’s dressing room in the movie. He thought she and her designer had totally topped everything with the dress she wore. The dress would be referenced in the scene and later worn in a final dance. Having a very good eye for stylish garments, he saw at once the dress was deceptively simple; a close fitting, low cut bodice with thin straps, long flowing skirt with layers of fine fabric and a gauzy cape.  
‘Gin, as ever, you’re stunning. What a lovely dress for dancing’.  
‘I had the designer keep it simple. It’s a serious dance and I didn’t want things like frills or sleeves or……feathers to get in the way’.’  
‘And I guess no bra’.  
’But I won’t be bouncing in this one’  
‘Oh I loved that gold number’.  
‘You loved what it did to you’.  
‘You don’t need a dress to make me hot, sweetie’.  
She smiled her thanks as they were called to rehearse.

They ran through the scene and blocked their moves. George had again insisted on the kiss tease. A door would open as they started to kiss so nothing would be seen on screen.  
‘You do get to kiss Ginger behind the door if you want as we’ve got to get her lipstick on his lips’.  
This thought and the separation they’d had aroused them both. Fred managed to drag her into a corner while they set up for shooting and whispered, ‘When we get home tonight I’ll be all over you before we get through the door’.  
‘What do you mean?’  
‘You know what I mean. I haven’t had sex with you for a week and I’m desperate’.  
‘Who says you’re going to get it?’  
‘You’ll be begging’.  
‘Fred, I’ll….’  
They were called to start filming her entrance into Fred’s room.

Fred could see immediately how aroused Ginger had become by their brief conversation. Her nipples were very prominent through the fine material. He was more than a little aroused himself but fortunately the robe he was wearing was quite concealing. That moment over, they positioned for her line ‘How d’ya like my dress’. She was still very aroused and even though some of it was acting they both felt incredibly awkward and jittery. Fred had a chance to whisper, ‘What’s with us?’ but she could only respond with a perplexed look.  
George, sensing some sort of tension called them over.  
‘You two ok?’  
‘Yes’, they responded as one.  
‘Keep that twitchiness in your performance – it works really well’.

They went back and began the build up to the kiss behind the door. Fred could see how excited she still was and loved the way she played with her clothes, pulling at them like an anxious child. As he backed her into the corner and their eyes met all the nerves seemed to disappear. This was familiar territory. Just before their lips touched a stagehand had pushed the door back to conceal them. George didn’t call ‘ Cut’ for a while, he was sympathetic to them. What he didn’t know was that Fred was using one hand to hold the door as tightly as he could whilst they kissed in a release of pent up emotion.  
A ‘Hey Fred – come out of there’, jolted them apart. They grinned happily at each other.  
‘I said kiss her – not take out a lifetime subscription’, cracked George.  
‘Did the scene work?’ asked Fred.  
‘Yeah, don’t think we’ll need a retake, but the lipstick idea didn’t gel – you’re both far too smeary. We’ll get you cleaned up and make up can put a lip shape on Fred’.  
They rolled their eyes at each other.

Having broken their tension with that kiss, the rest of the day’s work went quickly and happily. Just before they left Fred said he had an errand to do and returned with a large canvas bag.  
‘Presents?’ she said.  
‘You’ll see’, he replied.

When they got in he didn’t jump her as she expected but came over all serious.  
‘I had to see George earlier’.  
‘Yeah’.  
‘He told me he wasn’t satisfied with the scene today’.  
‘Why not Fred, he said it was ok’.  
‘Well there’s some additional stuff and dialogue to go through’.  
‘I thought it was great as written’.  
‘This is an improvement, trust me’.

Fred turned to the bag he had brought home.  
‘I had to bring this to help you with the new material we’ve got to do…….now’.  
‘Now, but..’  
He drew from the bag the dress Ginger wore in the scene. She grinned; finally she was beginning to catch on.  
‘Here put it on while I change into a robe’.  
She slipped out of her clothes and put the dress on over her naked body. Fred returned in a robe and trousers.  
‘Now we need to find the right door’.  
She was more than happy to let him lead her towards the bedroom.  
‘Now begin as you did today by coming through the door and we’ll play out the scene’.  
By now he was grinning wickedly and she gave a sly wink as if to acknowledge what might come next.  
‘How d’ya like my dress?’  
‘Oh why it’s nice’.  
‘You like it’.  
‘Sure’.  
‘Thanks’.  
‘Wait a minute’.  
‘I think it’s wonderful. The skirt is nice, the sleeves are nice’.  
‘It’s a cape’.  
‘The cape is nice. The back is nice. Your hair is nice. And you, aw’.  
He pulled her towards him and went in for the deepest kiss. When they finally broke apart Fred said, ‘That’s nice’.  
‘You like it?’  
‘I certainly do’.  
She put her hands up in mock surprise.  
‘Oh Fred no one opened the door’.  
‘Well this is how the scene is being re-scripted. You see the door stays shut’.  
‘And then’.  
‘I’ll give you the cues, you just follow them’.  
‘Penny, you’re the most gorgeous girl in the world and I’m madly in love with you’.  
‘Lucky this is so unexpected but kinda….. nice’.  
‘What are you wearing under your dress?’  
‘Well nothing’.  
‘Show me’.  
He helped her remove the cape and she stepped out of the gown.  
‘That’s very nice’.  
‘Don’t you have to change for your act?’  
‘Could you help me baby?’  
She assisted him in removing his robe and trousers. He bent to kiss her breasts explaining that Lucky has been waiting for this moment.  
‘So you meant everything you said in the snow?’  
‘Everything and more. I want to have you now’.  
‘Lucky, I’m all yours’. He backed her to the wall and she felt his large hand come between her legs. She allowed him use his fingers very effectively.  
‘Oh Lucky’, she moaned.  
He lifted her so he could slide inside her.  
‘Then Lucky and Penny start to move together’.  
‘Like this’. She tightened her grip around him. He carried her, still joined as one, to the bed. She relaxed enough for him to move inside her, more roughly than usual. She didn’t care what or how he did it but clung to him fiercely and urged him on. He held back just enough to make sure she was on the brink then both shuddered to a strong, satisfying climax. Waves of pleasure coursed through their bodies and Ginger held him tightly inside her. They panted for breath, their hearts beating against each other. He kissed her oh so gently and tenderly. She spoke and he replied.  
‘That was….’  
‘Nice’.


End file.
